1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for connecting a trailer to a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle trailers have gained increased popularity over the years. One requirement for a bicycle trailer is that it articulate universally relative to the bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,178 discloses a bicycle trailer hitch removably affixed to the chain stay portion of the bicycle frame. What is needed beyond the prior art is a trailer hitch that is rugged, that is adaptable to a variety of trailers using a universal trailer ball, that can be removed from the bicycle when not needed, and that can be quickly and easily reinstalled when required.